


A Suggestion

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter children decided that they would share everything if their parents ever split up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'brothers and sisters' on my [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html).

The Weasley family was...huge. Scorpius was sure that if he included his ancestors--the ones he knew, from the portraits in the Manor--he might have as many relatives. He couldn't be sure, though. Not when the Weasleys all looked alike, making it hard to keep track of how many there were. He hovered at the edge of the forest, the set Apparation point James had told him about. He was nervous and the bottle of wine suddenly seemed...pointless? Over the top? _Snobbish?_

He took another thirty seconds telling himself firmly that going home would be admitting defeat, not a statement to his boyfriend. (Said boyfriend had said to come over to meet _some_ of his family. Not the entire family, no.)

With the bottle in a firm grasp (it wasn't sweaty), Scorpius crossed the ground to where James' extended family were loudly enjoying the family reunion. (Or was it? Maybe this was a usual weekly get together.) Desperately, he looked for James as he neared the group, but he couldn't find him. He did find Albus, however.

"Oh, thank god," Albus groaned. "Finally. James has been nervous the entire week and I thought he was going to explode today. Come on, Mum and Dad are waiting for you."

Scorpius gulped as Albus took him by the hand through the crowd, weaving and saying hello and joking with his various relatives. At the far end of the field, 'Mum and Dad' were standing near a table weighed down by food and drink, arguing heatedly but quietly. At the sight of Albus, however, they somehow came to a silent truce and greeted their youngest son.

"Yeah, yeah," Albus sighed. "Just saw you this morning, you know." He rolled his eyes and pointed to Scorpius. "This is him, James' boyfriend. He brought a bottle of wine and he's more nervous than James is. Can I go now?"

Scorpius' eyes widened as Albus left without waiting for his parents' answer and Scorpius suddenly found himself alone with James' parents. He meekly held out the bottle of wine, unsure of who should get it given that they had just been arguing. James hadn't said anything about that. Actually, now that Scorpius thought about it, he didn't know that much of James' family except his siblings. None of the Potter children talked about it.

"Thank you," Mrs. Potter said with a tight smile, taking the bottle and setting it behind her without looking at the label. "It's Scorpius, right? Albus has terrible manners." She directed this last as a hiss as her husband.

Mr. Potter cleared his throat. "Draco's boy. You look like him."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Mrs. Potter growled.

Scorpius felt like an unwilling witness in their argument and wondered how soon he could walk away from this. Mr. Potter scrubbed his face. "Leave it. Not here, not now."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned back to Scorpius. "Lovely to meet you, but if you'll excuse me." With another tight twist of her lips, she left.

Mr. Potter sighed and watched her go. Moments later, just as Scorpius had decided he could escape without notice, Mr. Potter turned back and offered his hand. "Sorry about that. Ah, no matter what she insinuated, I only see you as James' boyfriend."

Scorpius frowned. "So she was serious? I mean, about...whatever that was?" Did it mean that Scorpius looked enough like his dad at this age that Mr. Potter wanted to...oh, ugh.

Mr. Potter looked sad all of a sudden. "Sometimes divorces end amicably. Other times, there are years of pent up frustration to make the separation go...well. It was nice to meet you. I think James is in the house, pacing. I saw Lily head in that direction and if you know her at all, you'll know she likes to play diplomat."

Scorpius nodded and made a hasty and grateful exit. He did not want to go any further into whatever was going on there and he was only too glad of the chance to go. He skirted the crowd, keeping his head down, and slipped into the kitchen. He walked through the kitchen, following the sounds of a quiet discussion. 

"But what if he doesn't go for it?" James' voice carried, worried.

"Why wouldn't he?" Lily asked patiently.

Albus chuckled. "You're kidding, yeah? Lots of reasons."

"Don't listen to him," Lily insisted. "I've known Scorpius just shy of six years. Believe me, he'll go for it."

Frowning, Scorpius entered the sitting room where all three of the Potter siblings were. "Go for what?"

James froze and Albus sighed. Lily smiled. "Scorpius! You made it!"

"I said he did, didn't I?" Albus muttered.

Lily hushed him and beckoned Scorpius further into the living room. Scorpius opened his mouth to ask again what they were talking about, but Lily waved her wand and muttered a quick incantation. "Just a safety precaution. It's a charm that will alert me if anyone comes without ten feet of the sitting room."

Scorpius nodded. "Okay. So..."

James took a deep breath and looked at his siblings. "Albus told me that you heard one of Mum's and Dad's arguments."

Scorpius blushed, remembering. "Yeah. Did you know your mum thinks your dad has a thing for my dad?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Old news that one. She's been hinting that for years."

"Anyway," Lily interrupted primly.

Albus sat back in his seat and James cleared his throat. "Well, Mum and Dad--before they ever got a divorce, we knew it would likely happen. And Lils said that she was worried about would happen if Mum and Dad choose a favorite, since there's three of us and really, none of us wanted more attention from one parent or other. And we decided then that we wouldn't let anything like that happen and that if we ever had something special, especially if it came from our parents, we would share."

Scorpius suddenly felt something like a swoosh in his stomach. He looked between the three of them and just knew what they had been talking about. He pointed to himself. "You want to share me?" James nodded. "With them?" Another nod. Scorpius let out a deep breath. "Oh."

"It's part of our pact," Lily said brightly. "And we figure that it's only fair. This way, when one of us has something good, we all get some."

Scorpius blushed at the heavy look in Albus' eyes, the calm seductive gaze in Lily's. And then there was James, who was nervous but excited all at once. Scorpius licked his lips. "You realize this is...well, I don't know if it's illegal, but it's definitely taboo. You're siblings."

It looked like they didn't care. Scorpius shook his head. "Father told me that Potter blood was weird."

James frowned. "Does that mean--"

"You won't be able to tell anyone," Lily interrupted. Her eyes almost blazed as she studied Scorpius. "The moment you walked in, you walked into a charm that renders you unable to even mention you were here at all. Let alone what we've talked about."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to threaten me. I didn't mean anything bad. I just meant that you lot really are weird." He slowly smiled. "I've always been a firm believer in trying opportunities at least once."

James smiled and Lily let out a breath. "Good. Then I don't have to worry about coming up with future threats."

Scorpius blinked and then Lily was bright again. She looked at James. "So how do you think we should do this?"

"Not here," Albus reminded them. "Later. At James' flat."

James frowned at Albus. "How do you know about the flat? I haven't even told Mum and Dad I'm moving out."

Albus smirked. "Never mind. I have my ways. So. Later. Yours?"

James looked at his siblings and Scorpius in turn. "Oh, yes."

Albus looked at Scorpius. "Yes?"

Scorpius nodded and decided that just maybe meeting the family hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
